


Переезжай ко мне?

by Lynnita



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnita/pseuds/Lynnita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переезды - дело непростое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переезжай ко мне?

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Klavisa

\- Переезжай ко мне, - Падалеки смотрит снизу вверх, и это очень неожиданный ракурс.  
\- Ерунда, - Дженсен смотрит на него сверху вниз, и это большая редкость.  
Джаред вскакивает с кресла, весь подобравшись. 

Он недавно купил дом, большой, двухэтажный. По утрам там шумно: собаки бегают за ним по пятам, виляют хвостами, растаскивают обувь, Джаред ругается и журит их, и иногда находит кроссовки на своей подушке. Днем - тихо, Джаред на съемках, и малыши, наверняка, большую часть времени проводят, свернувшись в клубочек и мерно посапывая. Вечером снова шум и гам – хозяин возвращается, и чаще возвращается с самим Дженсеном. Харли утаскивает перчатки, и Дженсен бегает за ним по всему дому и иногда не вписывается в повороты. А Джаред хохочет.

 

**

-Джен, - у Джареда полный рот (булочки с котлетой сегодня, и правда, потрясающие), но когда ему это мешало? – Мы бы сэкономили столько времени шоферу, и денег каналу, и бензина уходило бы в два раза меньше.  
\- Это абсолютная глупость. – Дженсен ковыряет зубочисткой в передних зубах, качает головой и улыбается. – Тебе просто лень самому каждое утро выгуливать ребят.

У Джареда, кажется, навязчивая идея: он твердит о доме и переезде уже третий месяц. Иногда широко улыбаясь и совсем непринужденно, когда они поздним вечером, стоят на крыльце и ждут вызванное такси: «Вот переехал бы ко мне, не пришлось бы сейчас тащится в такую даль». Иногда нагло хихикая, хватая за плечи и с намеком: «Чувак, тебе пора худеть, отъел морду лица. У меня отличный зал дома». Иногда хмурясь, опуская взгляд, и расстроено: «Джен, да нет в этом ничего такого, Сэнди не будет против». Дженсену с переменным успехом удается игнорировать все это, или отделываться короткими комментариями. А Джаред не собирается сдаваться.

***  
\- Дженсен, ты знаешь, что восемьдесят процентов мужчин умирают раньше пятидесяти, потому что одиноки! – Джаред косится в его сторону и усиленно встряхивает банку с колой.  
\- Придурок, я не одинокий. У меня есть Данни. - толкая локтем Паделеки, отвечает он. _У меня есть ты._  
\- Ты живешь один, значит ты одинокий, - Джаред взглядом указывает на спешащего к площадке Бивера.  
\- Эй, Джим! – кричит Дженсен.  
\- Угощайся, - Джаред бросает баночку мужчине.  
\- Спасибо, парни, - Джим ловко хватает ее левой рукой, открывает и.  
Джаред и Дженсен от хохота сгибаются пополам. Кола ручейком стекает даже с козырька кепки. Следующие пять минут для Джареда – бег с препятствиями. Для остальных - цирк на выезде. А Дженсену приходится идти переодеваться, потому что в банке теперь напитка меньше, чем у него за шиворотом.

Джаред уже давно перекрасил спальню и комнату для гостей на первом этаже, купил в гостиную огромный мягкий диван, плазму и кофейный столик, на который было удобно закидывать ноги. И когда после съемок Дженсен не едет домой, то остается ночевать у Джареда, сначала в комнате для гостей, а потом в спальне Джареда. Простыни сбиваются, пропитываются запахом пота и секса, скручиваются вокруг тел. Под утро Дженсен отползает на самый край, потому что посередине влажно и невыносимо жарко. А Джареду плевать, он всегда придвигается и обнимает его.

***  
\- Ты не должен, ты обязан. – Джаред умоляюще выглядывает из-за края огромной кружки. Голос отскакивает от ее стенок и звучит гулко и смешно.  
\- Опять двадцать пять, - Дженсен улыбается, разглядывая внутренности своего стаканчика с кофейным осадком на донышке.  
\- Ты обязан меня поддержать. Я расстался со своей девушкой, - Джаред прихлебывает горячую жидкость.  
\- Я знаю, Джар.  
\- Мы пять лет были вместе.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Ты что, не видишь что мне плохо? – он засовывает в рот последний кусок шоколадного торта, облизывает губы и пальцы и смотрит исподлобья.  
У Джареда действительно синяки под глазами и вид измученный, но Дженсен слишком хорошо осведомлен о причинах этих самых синяков и измученного вида, и о причинах разрыва, и о том, как Джаред переживает. Поэтому он отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Нет, Джаред.  
Это последнее нет, и оба об этом знают. Джаред медленно поднимается, громко опускает кружку на стол и уже у самых дверей хрипло бросает:  
\- Трус. 

Джаред радуется как ребенок, когда помогает разбирать вещи: подает джинсовку, костюм, запакованный в пластиковый пакет, рубашки. Дженсен все аккуратно сворачивает и укладывает на полки или вешает на плечики. А собаки прыгают рядом и заглядывают в коробки, норовя что-нибудь стащить. Наконец, коварный план Сэди удается, и Дженсен гоняется за ней по всему первому этажу, и больше не врезается в косяки, потому что знает этот дом как свой собственный. Ловит проказницу и в честном бою отвоевывает флакон, весь в слюнях, со следами от зубов и отломленной крышечкой. С пальцев сползает вязкое нечто, а Сэди чихает, мотает головой и яростно облизывается, пытаясь избавиться от вкуса шампуня. Джаред хохочет, а потом трахает Дженсена прямо на полу в гостиной среди коробок, пакетов и спортивных сумок.

***

По вечерам они пьют пиво, едят пиццу или мороженное.  
Джаред широко и мокро лижет Дженсена в нос:  
-Черт подери, Падалеки, ты совсем ассимилировался. Скоро линять, как собаки начнешь.  
-У тебя мороженое на носу было. Я не смог устоять.

В выходные смотрят комедии, ужастики или спортивный канал.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто играет?  
\- Неа. Но я за синих.  
\- Ладно, но если они проиграют, с тебя минет.

Утром цепляются друг к другу, придираются и иногда ругаются всерьез.  
\- Блядь, Джаред! Я же просил не выдавливать пасту с середины. Это что, так сложно.  
\- Пошел ты, заведи отдельную, чертов извращенец. В конце концов, это и мой дом.  
\- Тебе не помешало бы хоть иногда считаться с желаниями других.  
\- Давай я ночью посчитаюсь, а сейчас просто заткнись.

Джаред обычно просыпается раньше будильника, поэтому Дженсен вместо звонка слышит тихое «Джен, вставай», или чувствует, что Джаред дует ему в ухо, или толкает локтем в бок. Потом он бреется, а Джаред уже принимает душ, и, выползая из ванной, всегда хватает его за ягодицы или обнимает, тыкаясь губами в затылок, шею, ключицу – куда придется. Дженсен оказывается в царапинах или порезах, и в итоге, они опаздывают на съемки. Или распростертым на холодном кафеле и с членом Джареда в собственной заднице, и они опять опаздывают на съемки. Но Джаред до сих пор не может поверить в свою удачу, поэтому они опаздывают почти всегда.

***

\- Блядь, Падалеки. Ты можешь поторопиться?! – яростно шепчет Дженсен ему в рот, сражаясь с мелкими пуговицами джаредовой рубашки, пока в дверь трейлера стучатся.  
\- Я тороплюсь! - пальцы Джареда сталкиваются с пальцами Дженсена на последней, оставшейся незастегнутой,.  
Он убирает руки, позволяя Дженсену закончить, а сам пока кладет большую ладонь ему на затылок и жестко целует.  
\- Больше никаких пуговиц. Только футболки. Или молнии - Дженсен хватает его за грудки и отталкивает к двери.  
\- Извини, Жен, я заснул, - Джаред очень натурально зевает (в конце концов, он же неплохой актер) и ерошит волосы. – Через пять минут буду.  
Захлопывает дверь, смотрит на Эклза и судорожно выдыхает, и у обоих сердце колотится как после стометровки. Потом вдруг Дженсен расплывается в широченной улыбке и тычет пальцем Джареду в грудь. У Падалеки губы искусанные и припухшие, шея - красными пятнами, а рубашка застегнута косо: ни один идиот не поверит, что он спал.

Джаред – чертов извращенец, иногда он накидывается на Дженсена со спины на виду у всей группы и, хохоча, трется бедрами о ягодицы или пока никто не видит засовывает руки в передние карманы, поглаживая сквозь ткань самые интересные места. Иногда он ловит Дженсена у трейлера, вдавливает его в нагретый металл и, удерживая пальцами нижнюю губу, проводит по ней кончиком языка, и потом оба до крови борются за право поцеловать первым. Дженсен каждый раз забывает о правиле обтягивающих джинсов, а Джаред не собирается упускать своего шанса.

***

\- Ты не можешь съехать. – Джаред стоит посреди гостиной, смотрит сверху вниз на него и теребит язычок молнии.  
\- Ерунда, я уже решил - Дженсен смотрит снизу вверх и все рано стягивает с него толстовку через голову.  
Джаред падает на кровать, раскинув руки в стороны. 

По утрам Джаред приводит собак с прогулки, и на паркете в холле и дорожкой до ванной остаются грязные следы от лап, а в дом врывается запах дождя и лета или просто свежести. Днем солнце, заглядывает в окна, напитывает комнаты жаром, и Сэди посапывает, свернувшись клубком на островках теней, а Харли, высунув наружу язык, во всю длину вытягивается в холле под дверью или на кровати хозяев, пока никто не видит - головой на подушке (Дженсен все равно его заставал на месте преступления пару раз). Вечерами Дженсен распахивает все окна, чтобы можно было вздохнуть, потом половину вечера чешется и терпеливо сносит шлепки Падалеки по разным частям тела. А Джареду не жалко, он готов спасать задницу Дженсена от москитов до конца своих дней.

***  
\- Я ни за что не позволю увезти тебе мою подушку, - шутит Джаред, откладывая сценарий в сторону и потирая переносицу, и заметно, как он устал. – А без нее ты не сможешь спать.  
\- Подумаешь, фигня, - Дженсен прикрывает глаза ладонью, ему все еще тяжко после операции и в висках давит. – Куплю себе другую такую же.

Джаред, кажется, старается не попадаться Дженсену на глаза: пропадает дни напролет с агентом на деловых встречах, с журналистами на интервью, с Женевьев на свиданиях. Он не смотрит Дженсену в глаза, когда после ужина в первом часу ночи, непринужденно бросает: «Мы же неплохо живем вместе, если хочешь, я даже уговорю Харли перестать жрать твои носки». Поглаживает местечко между анусом и мошонкой, выдыхая в губы: «И как ты будешь расслабляться? Это индивидуальный заказ, больше такого дивана не найти». С заднего сидения разглядывает Дженсена в водительское зеркало и яростно трясет головой: «Какая разница, что думает Жен». Дженсен с переменным успехом побеждает самого себя в спорах, в результате постепенно складывая в дорожную сумку запакованный в пластиковый пакет костюм, брюки, пару рубашек. А Джаред постоянно заглядывает в ванную, проверяя на месте ли тюбик с зубной пастой Дженсена, и угрюмо молчит.

***  
\- Я не хочу оставаться в доме один, а вдруг за мной придет неупокоившийся дух? – Джаред бросает мимолетный взгляд на Дженсена и вворачивает второй винт в гнездо таблички с номерным знаком.  
\- Ты не останешься один. У тебя есть собаки, - отвечает он, пригнувшись, прокрадываясь между машин и мимо Джареда. _И у тебя есть Кортез._  
\- Собаки без тебя тоже будут одинокими, - Джаред выпрямляется и хозяйски откидывается на капот машины Коллинза.  
\- Хей, Миша! – улыбается Дженсен.  
\- Домой? – Джаред спрыгивает на землю и дружелюбно похлопывает приятеля по плечу.  
\- Ага, увидимся, парни, - Миша по очереди жмет обоим руки и ныряет внутрь, хлопнув дверцей. И тойота срывается с места.  
Они ударяют по рукам и взрываются хохотом. Следующим утром Миша звонит Крипке из участка: его задержали, потому что на его машине сзади один номер, а спереди другой. И спереди - как раз Эрика. Съемки откладывают на два с половиной часа, пострадавших встречают хохотом и аплодисментами. А у Падалеки потом ухо красное и горит еще два дня.

Джаред двигает диван из одного угла в другой, гордо называя это перестановкой, и покупает для кухни дикие зеленые жалюзи: «Цвет вашей жизни!» – на ценнике. Дженсен жарит попкорн, угощает Харли сыром, когда тот тыкается носом ему в ладони и едва заметно отстраняется, когда Джаред задевает его бедром. Они смотрят ТВ, потягивая пиво - Дженсен уставившись в газету с объявлениями о продаже или аренде жилья, Джаред уставившись на Дженсена. Дженсен все чаще ночует в своей бывшей комнате, и Джаред засыпает один, на чуть смятых простынях, перекатываясь под утро на другую - пустую - сторону кровати и заворачивается в одеяло до самого носа. Джареду приходится выбирать.

***  
\- Тебе придется, - Джаред стоит у входной двери, виновато выглядывая из-под прядей волос, упавших на лоб. В руках лихорадочно вертит мобильник.  
\- Приехали, - Дженсен вымученно улыбается, и разжимает пальцы на ручке дорожной сумки.  
\- Я пятнадцать минут назад расстался со своей девушкой. У меня душевная травма. – Джаред откидывает челку и не успевает подхватить телефон, когда тот все-таки падает. И улыбается.  
\- Я не понимаю, Джар.  
\- Меня может утешить только твой член.  
\- Не думаю.  
\- И правильно. Думать вредно. – Он перешагивает через Сэди, которая с упоением жует забытый мобильник, хватает Дженсена, у которого глаза, размером с кофейное блюдце, и толкает на диван, который теперь снова стоит в центре гостиной.  
Джаред опускается на колени, смотрит на Дженсена снизу вверх и проводит пальцами по крыльям серебристого орла на пряжке ремня, и Дженсен слишком хорошо понимает, что значит это движение, что значат слова Джареда и что значит этот взгляд снизу вверх. Поэтому он едва слышно выдыхает.  
\- Боже, Джаред.  
Это равно, как согласие, и оба об этом знают. Джаред наклоняется к дженсенову паху, тесно сжимает ствол тремя пальцами, и уже у самой головки хрипло произносит:  
\- Будешь моим парнем.  
\- Эй, а я?  
\- Пойдешь как бесплатное приложение.  
\- Нечестно!  
\- Честно. Ты собирался найти замену моей подушке.


End file.
